111513 JossikVejant (Flashback)
01:14 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling avianTimbre AT at 01:14 -- 01:14 GG: H- there! 01:15 GG: -'m Joss-k, who are you? 01:15 AT: Oh, uuh... hey. I'M VejaNt. 01:15 AT: So, thIs Is oNe of those raNdoM thINgIes, huh? 01:15 GG: N-ce to meet you, vejant! 01:15 GG: yup 01:16 AT: Well, theN I guess It's NIce to Meet you, too! 01:16 GG: so, what k-nda stuff do you l-ke, vejant? 01:17 AT: Well... I lIke flyIN', although I caN't really do that WIthout My Lusus. Does that couNt? Eh, probably. 01:17 AT: I also lIke goIN IN caves aNd shIt to explore. That's alWays fuN. 01:17 GG: That's cool 01:18 GG: - ma-nly l-ke play-ng v-deogames and watch-ng mov-es and stuff 01:19 AT: Those have Never really beeN My thINg. I MeaN, the storIes are cool aNd all, but It's just Not the saMe as actually gettIN out there aNd doIN It yourself, y'kNoW? 01:20 GG: -'ve never had much exper-ence w-th that 01:20 GG: the most adventurous th-ng - do really -s go out hunt-ng 01:20 GG: wh-ch -s pretty hard w-th the bl-zzards and all 01:21 AT: AWW, MaN! You're totally MIssIN out oN, lIke, soMe of the coolest stuff ever! 01:21 AT: But huNtIN Is kINda fuN. That's a fuN thINg to do. 01:21 GG: Yeah, - guess 01:21 GG: --t was mostly out of necess-ty 01:21 GG: my lusus has 01:21 GG: had 01:21 GG: qute an appet-te 01:22 AT: My Lusus usually huNts for hIMself. FlyIN Makes that kINda easy, I guess. I usually do It so I caN get stroNger aNd stuff. 01:23 GG: n-ce 01:24 AT: But, lIke, hoW epIc are those huNtIN trIps aNd stuff? Is It, lIke, huge fIghts to the death WIth super badass beasts? That's the best kINd of huNtIN. 01:25 GG: -t's mostly track-n dn tak-n down tuskbeast 01:25 GG: get k-nda rout-ne when you do -t every day 01:26 AT: Yeah, that souNds lIke It'd get kINda borIN. Ever though of spIcIN It up or soMethIN? 01:26 GG: Not really 01:27 GG: -t wasnt really someth-n - d-d for recreat-on 01:27 GG: -t was l-ke p-ck-ng up grocer-es 01:28 AT: You Make It all souNd so borIN! I MeaN, you're goIN out, kIllIN stuff, aNd theN eatINg It aNd feedIN It to your Lusus! 01:28 AT: You could totally go Make It INto a bIg, aWesoMe quest for badassery or soMethIN! 01:28 GG: Well, - suppose - could have 01:29 GG: but -t's k-nda to late for taht, -sn't -t? 01:30 AT: It's Never too late for adveNture, MaN! 01:30 AT: But I guess It's, lIke, up to you or soMethIN. 01:30 GG: Well - mean 01:31 GG: th-s world -'m -n 01:31 GG: -t's just so empty 01:31 GG: so barren 01:31 GG: k-nda sucks the energy out of you, you know? 01:32 AT: I guess It Would. I MeaN, I doN't really kNoW, so I caN't say for sure, but It doesN't souNd lIke Much fuN. 01:32 GG: -t's not 01:33 AT: Well, at least you've got soMethIN, rIght? 01:33 AT: Your... vIdeo gaMes aNd MovIes aNd stuff? 01:33 GG: but - guess the drear-est, darkest places are where the most ev-l dwells, r-ght? 01:34 AT: Oh MaN, so true! I've beeN IN caves aNd shIt, aNd, lIke, the dark Is alWays the Most INteNse part! 01:34 AT: All kINds of shIt hIdes IN those shadoWs, MaN. Gotta be ready. 01:35 GG: So, there m-ght be some adventure to f-nd after all ( :c 01:35 AT: There's alWays adveNture to be had, MaN! You've just gotta fINd It. 01:36 AT: It lIkes to hIde, aNd Make you go out searchIN for It. 01:36 AT: But theN, the search Is a Whole dIffereNt adveNture. 01:36 AT: ANd you get tWo INstead of oNe! 01:36 GG: - guess -t -s 01:38 AT: So, uuh... do you lIke aNythINg else? Other thaN the MovIes aNd gaMes aNd stuff? 01:38 AT: Agh, I'M Never good at these raNdoM thINgs. 01:39 GG: me e-ther haha 01:40 AT: HMM... I, uuh... I lIke MusIc aNd shIt. That's alWays fuN. 01:41 GG: yeah - guess 01:41 GG: wow we are really bad at the whole "conversat-on" th-ng, aren't we? 01:42 AT: Well, I guess We doN't really kNoW each other. Or soMethIN. 01:42 AT: Maybe We'll get better doWN the lINe? We WIll, WoN't We? Probably. 01:42 GG: Sure, - guess 01:42 GG: um hey 01:42 GG: would you happen to know about a certa-n game? 01:43 AT: I've Never beeN bIg oN gaMes, lIke I saId, but I've played a feW. 01:43 AT: So I guess I MIght? I duNNo. 01:43 GG: -f you hear about a certa-n game 01:43 GG: that a lot of people are playng 01:44 GG: and m-ght also be caus-ng the apocalypse 01:44 GG: play -t. 01:44 AT: ShIt, MaN, the apocalypse? That souNds lIke a pretty fuckIN aWesoMe gaMe If It caN do that. 01:45 AT: ThIs Is the fIrst I've heard of It, though. 01:45 GG: Well, you may want to get on -t 01:46 GG: otherw-se there wont be a "down the l-ne" 01:46 AT: AlrIght, cool, thaNks for the tIp. I'll keep aN eye out or soMethIN. 01:46 AT: The apocalypse souNds pretty cool, but the beIN dead part doesN't souNd lIke Much fuN. 01:46 GG: alr-ght then 01:48 AT: HMM... seeMs eveN the coMINg death of everythIN caN't keep a coNversatIoN goIN NoW. 01:48 AT: ShIt, We're bad at thIs. 01:49 AT: LIke, really bad. Worse thaN I thought. 02:00 AT: So, uuh... I guess I'M goNNa go do a thINg, or soMethIN. 02:00 AT: Maybe We'll talk agaIN later? 02:00 -- avianTimbre AT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 02:00 --